


Hidden agenda

by cursegirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone had heard, some even saw the defeat of sonic at the hands of four old enemies and a brand new one with a strange power, Eggman took over quickly and easily with sonic gone and tails lost his mind leaving a small group of resistance left to rebel against Eggman and his army.

She walked into the room with ease after knuckles let her into the resistance, her rabbit ears twitched as she looked around at the well known hero's of the world and leaders of the resistance. She wore a black and white body suit with a plaid aqua skirt, purple and brown shoes and a black bow around her left ear.

"She doesn't look like much" Charmy the bee flew over to her as he made his comment, she was half tempted to snarl and throw him to the ground for that but the girl but have a weak smile and a shrug.

"So do you charmy but I still find a use for your pointy butt" Knuckles retorted back at charmy.

"Here kid take this. We're depending on you" Knuckles said handing the rabbit a large device a wispon.

"Ok. Lets get going everyone, the world's not gonna save it's self" Knuckles demanded before they started to form a plan of attack.

With the attention off her the girl smiled thinking to herself 'or by you guys' 

Her first mission was at the spaceport. By the time she arrived there knuckles called in with fantastic news. Sonic was alive! Trapped in a orbiting prison and held in isolation.

Lemon the rabbit was apart of the squad going to space port to 'borrow' a shuttle.

Not long after arriving Espio's team called in saying the masked villain was there and they couldn't get past.

"How?! How did they know we would be coming for a shuttle" Knuckles grumbled to himself, luckily Vector's team and the rookie were still free to go for a shuttle.

Blasting robots with the burn wispon was a amazing feeling to her as she flew through the port, except for landing on the train and nearly falling off and then nearly getting hit by a different train, that wasn't fun.

"We got a shuttle"! Vector called in through the radio.

"Hurry up rookie and get on that shuttle" Knuckles called in almost immediately as of she wasn't trying to get past all these robots.

"Stupid" she grumbled under her breath before seeing the shuttle just ahead and ran for it jumping inside just in time for them to take off.

Sitting inside the shuttle on their way to the space station, Lemon thought about how she got here, joining the rebellion. She saw the masked villain for the first time, He had attacked the city and while many I'd tried to fight back.

She was only a kid! What did they expect, she had stayed hidden on the sidelines.

 _"I know you are there child"_ The voice from the memory echoed around in her mind, of course the guy had found her easily, she was lucky to be alive.

"Knuckles can you hear me" a female voice called out over their radio.

"Rouge! It's about time how's sonic doing" they heard knuckles call back from headquarters. So this Rouge women was the spy that knuckles was talking about.

"He's been better, they're getting ready to banish him into space" the news brought everyone into either panic or anger.

"Eggman somehow got wind of our rescue plan and is moving forward with his plan ahead of schedule" Rouge told them getting more concerned looks from all of them, how could Eggman have known?

"But we don't even know where he's being held captive" Amy cried over the radio.

"um.. maybe there" Lemon said pointing to the floating death egg just out of the atmosphere, Vector reported the death get quickly over the radio getting conformation from rouge that sonic is there.

" you all know what to do, let's go get sonic" Knuckles told them before the radio chatter was cut as the shuttle started a course for the death egg.

Once there the group's split up, Lemon went through the prison half way by herself, it wasn't long before knuckles called in.

"Listen up rookie, everyone else is busy dealing with the enemy it seems you took the best route, you need to go save sonic" Knuckles said, she smirked and kept running she'd get to sonic in no time and hopefully before it was to late.

More reports came in from the others as time went on, Silver was checking each room and still couldn't find sonic, while vector's team was still having trouble finding a way out.

"I can feel Sonic's presence....hes close" Espio called in just as Lemon had passed through the end of Prison hall. She could see it coming closer, the place sonic should be.

So distracted lemon didn't notice the robots until a blast hit the ground just in front of her feet sending her flying and smacked against a wall.

"Uuggh...no no" Lemon manages to stand and looked around quickly as the robots closed in around her, THIS.WAS.NOT supposed to happen!.

She reached into her pocket just as something blue and fast destroyed the robots. Sonic the hedgehog.

"Woah there everything's cool" Sonic held out a hand and helped her up.

"Are you here to rescue me" Sonic asked.

"Uh well.." Lemon started to say when the radio started up.

"Hey rookie, you still in one piece" Knuckles voice echoed from the radio.

"Yea sure don't even bother to ask how I am" sonic said before lemon could get a word out. Seriously?! What's with these guys and interrupting me?! She thought bitterly before moving her head away from the radio as Amy's voice yelled through.

"Sonic! I'm so glad" Amy yelled through the radio.

"Hey is there a exit around here" sonic asked as knuckles kept talking over the radio, shrugging her shoulder Lemon pointed towards the shuttle that had moved to their location before putting the radio away.

"Your concern is touching knuckles" Sonic joked before running towards the shuttle.

"H-hey....ah" Lemon tried to say something but the hedgehog was already running off so she simply ran after him climbing into the shuttle before they flew off away from the death egg.

Sonic was hugged and welcomed back enthusiastically by everyone on the shuttle while Lemon sat down on a seat exhausted from running around.

"here ya go" A member of Vectors team a bear, gave Lemon a cold bottle of water from a cooler on the shuttle, mumbling a thank you she opened and guzzled the water quickly.

"hey there buddy"! Lemon nearly choked on her own water as suddenly sonic was standing in front of her.

"I don't think I got your name" Sonic asked sitting down on the seat next to her.

"uh...its Lemon....Lemon the rabbit" Lemon said holding out her hand for a handshake that sonic gladly accepted shaking her hand firmly.

"thanks for rescuing me back there" Sonic grinned.

"uh well I didn't do much, you got out on your own and then you rescued me" Lemon mumbled the last part more to herself then the hedgehog sitting next to her.

"hey now don't put yourself down if it wasn't for you and the gang I would have been stuck on that space station" Sonic patted her shoulder before he got called over by Vector and left the rabbit on her own.

Soon others came to congratulate Lemon on a job well done for finding sonic and bringing him home, the celebration continued until they reached earth again and continued when sonic walked into headquarters were he was swarmed by Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Charmy and everyone else that was there.

"guys as glad as I am to be back I wanna know whats been going one since I've been held up" Sonic laughed stepping back away from his crowding friends, with that Knuckles laid out the plans and news as he started to catch sonic up on everything eggman had done over the time sonic had been locked up.

"alright team lets take back our home from eggman" Sonic said with a smirk as everyone else cheered before getting ready for the next step of the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic finding you alive is the best news we've had in months" Knuckles commented as he was still looking over plans and reports.

"And here's the bad news, oriental indicates Eggman's got a weapons factory in green hill, pumping out munitions for his war effort" Knuckles slide over said report folder over to sonic who gave it a flick through quickly reading it.

"A factory? We can't take out Eggman's home base in metropolis if he's got a factory supplying him" Silver pointed out from behind the two.

"No kidding" knuckles grumbled I'm annoyance.

"Look sonic I know you just got back but we're spread thing. Can you take care of this"? Knuckles asked with a sigh, if he had known of the factory earlier he would have set up a ready team to take it out but there's no other choice.

"We need that factory in green hill destroyed, take the rookie with you" Knuckles said as lemon just so happened to walk in the room, not noticing the annoyed look she gave him at the nickname.

"you sure about this? The kid was shaking like a leaf the whole time we were at the death egg" Vector suddenly added in causing everyone to look towards lemon.

"Hey that wasn't fear! I was shaking in anger at Eggman for everything he's done" Lemon grumbled in defense.

"She might have just been cold! It's cold in space but the factory will be nice and warm" Charmy added in giving lemon a smile.

"It will be when it's burned to the ground, sonic take the lead. Rookie, just make sure to take good notes" knuckles added before leaving the room. He ignored the glare from lemon.

"I've got six months of payback I'm just trying to spend. This sounds like a good start" Sonic mentioned to silver before he went to get ready to head to green hills. Not long later both Sonic and Lemon were off to green hills.

"The enemies factory is inside the pyramid, I can send reinforcements if you don't think you can handle it" knuckles radioed in not long after they arrived at green hill.

"No need we'll blast through them easily right buddy"? Sonic glanced at her and gave a friendly wink before speeding off destroying robots.

"Ok buddy we're gonna have to run super fast to get up the pyramid, take my hand" sonic ordered as they reached the base of the pyramid lemon grabbed his hand and the hedgehog took off in a sonic boost speed.

They flew up the side of the pyramid and in through the top before sky diving down into the factory.

"They're making weapons here huh? Making everyone work like robots" Sonic joked as they destroyed the robots inside, lemon made quick work of the group's of robots with the flame wispon. It didn't take them long to destroy the factory when sonic got a call from amy.

"Something is attacking inside the mystic jungle! Silver is fighting him..or it, or whatever just hurry" Amy called in through the radio.

"Guys it's him" Silvers voice suddenly cut through, everyone could tell who silver was talking about, The mystery new bad guy.

"I'm looking forward to a second round with this guy" sonic grumbled before looking to lemon.

"Go check back in with knuckles and let him know we destroyed the factory I'll see you later" Sonic shouted as he ran off towards mystic jungle leaving lemon by herself.

"Please be careful" lemon muttered standing there for a few seconds before running away.

Sonic looked around in anger and horror as the jungle was set ablaze by the bombs from eggman's robot's, not the kind of fireworks he liked. He knew he was meant to be here to help silver but he was going to destroy as many robots as he could on the way.

The other teams that were at the jungle already had to fall back the to all the fire and bombs, sonic gave them a good job before racing off again.

"I've located silver and the strange enemy, they're in the ruins just head" any radioed in, sonic couldn't help the grin on his face as he burst forwards faster and faster.

"Unknown life form just showed up on the radar! Something from the jungle" amy called in just a second to slow as a giant snake burst out if the ground in front of sonic, he just barely managed to jump out of the way.

"All these explosions must have riled it up" sonic commented running along the snakes body nearly past it before the tail suddenly swung up and the snake swallowed sonic whole.

"Big mistake! Hedgehogs don't make good snacks" comic's muffled voice said from inside as he fought his way back up the snakes throat before shooting out of its nightly and back towards the ruins.

"This wasn't part of my agenda but I'm always ready to crush a hero, it keeps the rabble in line" the masked villain muttered as he faced silver.

"Shows them that there is no hope" he continued as silver crowned in anger.

"Does anyone but you believe your lies"! Silver shouted, a second later the villain flew forwards in a blink of an eye leaving silver just barely any time to dodge him before flying after him.

The two flew at each other attacking and dodging each other neither noticed a small red and black stone fall onto the ground below them.

In one final blow The villain knocked silver flying into a ruin wall knocking silver down to the ground.

"Seeing is believing" the villain said before charging towards the knocked down silver, only to be knocked back by something fast and blue.

"Time to tag out silver! I've got it from here" Sonic landed easily in front of silver ready to fight.

"Well looks who's back from the dead, The little blue savior" The villain said with amusement lowering himself down a little.

"But what's that I smell? You reak of fear. Glad to see I left an impression" he continued and sonic could guess that under the large mask the villain was smirking.

"That's not fear. I ran all the way here" sonic counted sniffing himself as silver slowly started to get up behind him.

"And you haven't left an impression. I don't know anything about you! Not even your name" sonic said staring at the masked villain.

"You may call me infinite in the brief moments that remain to you" infinite said never taking his yellow eye off sonic. It was unnerving he didn't even blink.

"Great! See infinite we're getting to know each other. So, what's your favorite color? Do you like long romantic walks on the beach? What's the source of your power" sonic questioned as silver struggled to stand up behind him.

"You can skip the first two questions if you like" sonic didn't really expect a answer about colors or walks on the beach.

"The source of my power is none of your concern" infinite answered, this was a rare for sonic, normally villains loved boasting about how powerful they are before they tried to kill him, sonic did notice there was a black and red gem on the guys chest.

"Sorry but you've just GOT to share the secret of your power with me. I insist"! Sonic continued before running forward ready to attack.

"Your insistence is futile" Infinite said calmly before red energy started glowing from him and expanded around the ruins, it lifted sonic and silver up off the ground.

"Sonic you ok"? Silver called out, for some reason silver wasn't able to activate his own power, before sonic could reply infinite launched forward and hit sonic with enough force to send him flying away before going after him.

Sonic landed on what seemed to be the body of a giant snake, it wasn't moving but didn't seem dead either and it was just floating in the air, he had a feeling Infinite had something to do with it.

Having no other option sonic did what he did best, run. He ran along the body of the snake avoiding the red and black cubes infinite was sending at him, whenever sonic hit those he made everything seem red and suddenly giant balls covered in spikes would go after him before they faded away.

When sonic did catch up to infinite all it took was a jump to reach and hit him.

It looked like sonic was nearly beating him when the gem on infinite chest started glowing again, with this the villain suddenly stopped before touching the gem.

"Enough I have no time to play with meddlesome rats" Infinite said with a final wave of his hand that send a strong force knocking sonic back.

"What's the matter afraid to get beaten" sonic yelled out as the villain went to fly away.

"You've improved since I last saw you but there are matters of more importance I need to attend, you will still lose" infinite said before again expanding the red energy from the gem that consumed their surroundings, sonic struggled to stay standing when suddenly infinite was throwing balls of energy at him.

One hit sonic in the chest and sent him off the snakes body and a long fall towards the ground leaving infinite to fly away.

"Rrrragh! I gotta find the secret of his power" sonic grumbled looking up at the dark blue night sky with a frown.

"Eggman's army has broken through! They're in the city! We need to get these people out if here" Amy shouted through the radio as waves of urgent messages and calls came in.

"Who can we send? Sonic and silver need time to heal" knuckles grumbled looking through the available teams.

"We've engaged enemy forces at seaside hill. We can't spare anyone" Espio radioed in with sounds of fighting in the background.

"This is 8th unit! We're pinned down under enemy fire" one of the shoulders called in before shouting at someone in the background and cutting off.

"Man looks like I've got no choice" knuckles sighed before radioing over to lemon.

"Okay rookie. I've got a tough one for you. I need you to head back to the city and save those civilians" Knuckles instructed.

"Got it"! Lemon answered back before cutting out.

"Thanks for the new wispon gadget" lemon said to the red wolf who was fiddling with devices, she picked up the new yellow weapon, the lighting wisp and ran out on her way to the city.

As lemon flew into the city she heard Amy call for a status update on the people still trapped inside, unfortunately Espios and the other units were still unable to help leaving only Lemon to evacuate them.

Lemon took as many people as she could and lead them safely around the city avoiding as many robots as possible, luckily Espio's team was able to make a safe path for lemon to lead them out.

"That was impressive but we still have a lot to do" was knuckles response when lemon returned from her successful mission

"Great job! I knew you could do it if you believed in yourself"! Sonic joined in from his seat.

"Nice moves, but if you got all the glory, how am I going to look good" vector joked.

"Take a well earned break, but be ready for your next mission" knuckles said patting lemon on the back and letting the rabbit leave to the dorm rooms.

A few hours later after a relaxing shower and a refreshing nap lemon was called back out.

"Man they call me a rookie yet I seem to be doing almost everything" lemon stretched before standing up and heading back to the main room.

"The system is picking up a couple of strange readings. They're coming from the laboratory, the one where sonic fought infinite" lemon heard rouge say over through the video call as she entered.

"Its probably just another of Eggman's robots" silver shrugged.

"Life readings, two of them. Defiantly not robots" rouge countered.

"Rookie we need you to go to the lab and check it out but be careful" Knuckles instructed with a salute lemon was off again.

Aqua road was down right awful! It took all her concentration to not slip off the edge and it didn't help when Amy and knuckles kept calling in, when knuckles suddenly radioed in and made a comment about lemon having fun on the slides it caused her to slip to far to one side and go flying off the edge.

"Ah!! No no no"! Lemon screamed as she fell trying to maneuver herself so she could use the wispon to hopefully reach a ledge when a sudden purple arm wrapped around her catching her.

"Got ya"! A voice said as lemon was placed on some sort of hover board, she noticed a purple light trailing out the board.

"Which way are you heading" lemon turned her attention to her hero, a purple swallow!.

"That way" lemon pointed in the direction she had been going the bird gave a nod and using the hover board twisted and flew in that direction. This was so much easier then the slides. It was even quicker to get to her destination.

Once there Lemon jumped off the board with ease.

"Thanks for helping me but who are you" lemon asked as the bird girl also got off and picked up her board.

"My name is Wave the swallow, me and my two friends Jet and Storm were on our way to the resistance base when I saw you, I sent them ahead" Wave gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh right my name is lemon, lemon the rabbit I'm here on a mission for the resistance, we got readings of two life forms here and they asked me to check it out.

"Could it be that little guy" wave pointed over to where someone small and blue and looking like a little sonic came running over.

"Woah it's like a little sonic what are you doing here"? Lemon asked carefully, the little sonic turned and motioned someone over. Tails?!

"Hey tails" Wave said with a small wave that tails nodded to.

"Hey wave! What are you doing here? Are you looking for sonic to"?! Tails said as he landed gently on the ground.

"Actually I was helping lemon here, she was on a mission for the resistance to find two life forms which I guess is you two" Wave explained.

While wave and tails were talking, lemon noticed something on the ground and picked it up, seeing what it was she quickly put it in her pocket and returned her attention back to the three.

"C'mon we should all get back to home base before robots or something find us" lemon suggested and with that the four made their way back.

As soon as tails reached the door of the main room he flew in yelling out Sonic's name and flew towards him for a big hug, Jet who had been talking to sonic at the time easily moved to the side out of the way.

The reunion between tails and sonic was sweet like two brothers being reunited, sonic or the others weren't even confused or startled by the little sonic as lemon had been.

"We have bad news, Eggman said he had some plan that would destroy us all in three days" tails said no facing everyone.

"Three days huh? Well a lot can happen in that time" sonic said with confidence, he had defeated Eggman in less time then three days.

"Eggman said when the plan is completed we'll all be wiped out" tails told everyone.

"I don't like the sound of that. Normally I'd just laugh at a Eggman plan, but he's already conquered most of the world so...whats this plan of his" Knuckles asked tails before tails could give an answer vector suddenly called in.

"Hey, i hate to butt in on your important meeting but we're under attack! Shadow is tearing through our troops! We need reinforcements" Vector called in a panic as everyone in the room stiffened, shadow was a difficult enemy to defeat.

"Shadow...last time i saw him he was fighting for Eggman" Sonic growled in anger.

"It doesn't make sense, why would shadow help the enemy" knuckles muttered.

"Perhaps he's being controlled by that strange power" silver added.

"Whatever it is I'll figure it out" sonic declared before leaving in a rush towards sunset heights.

The city was being destroyed as Sonic ran through, he could see shoulders trying to not only rescue the citizens but also fight off the death egg robots, at some point he was sure he had seen Storm fly over head and take out a few death eggs himself.

"Shadow has been sighted flying over the city" Amy radioed in to sonic after some time.

"You worry about the robots sonic, storm wave and I have got it" Jet also called in just as Sonic saw wave and jets Boards fly over him towards the army of robots. Until sonic finally saw shadow just standing there up ahead.

"Alright shadows that's the deal" Sonic yelled at his old friend who just stood there silently before running at him ready to attack.

"Chaos control" before sonic even had a chance to move suddenly...shadow? Came from the side and attacked the other shadow and sent him flying.

"Another shadow?! He just disappeared" Sonic glanced between the shadow standing in front of him and the one that had just faded into nothing.

"That was a fake" shadow sighed irritated.

"A fake but how"?! Sonic questioned.

"Infinite can create virtual reality projections.they have mass and form but no heart and soul" Shadow explained.

"Virtual reality? So all those familiar faces that were apart of Eggman's army" sonic asked.

"Replicas. The problem is they may not be real but their powers are as formidable as the originals" Shadow told him.

"According to rouge, infinite can create unlimited number of them" Shadow said again pulling out his own radio he used to talk to rouge.

"So fight after fight he can just keep cranking out counterfeits"? Sonic asked in annoyance, sure he could take them down but it would just be a endless battle.

"Exactly as it stands there's no way we can win this" Shadow said bluntly

"Of course we can win this! We always do! We just haunt figured that part out yet" Sonic gave shadow a large slap on the back for his pessimistic comment.

"For now let's just get back to base so we can tell everyone" Sonic said before starting to run closely followed by shadow.


End file.
